Suspicious Behavior
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: SEQUEL TO SOCIAL NETWORK! When Alex finds out his alias, Cub Beacon, is on Facebook, he calls in some friends for an un-official mission to find out who created the false account. Then, they torment K-Unit and the unit wonders who Cub Beacon really is.


_Suspicious Behavior_

The Sequel to _Social Network_

_**WARNING: In this fandom, K-Unit may be slightly out of character.**_

_When Alex finds out his alias, Cub Beacon, is on Facebook, he calls in some friends for an un-official mission to find out who created the false account. Then, they torment K-Unit and the unit wonders who Cub Beacon really is. _

"Alex!" Tom Harris called from the living room.

He sighed, then moved down the stairs slowly and met his friend at the bottom.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Cub Beacons is on Facebook." Tom said outraged.

Alex looked furious as well. "What?"

"Cub Beacons is on Facebook." he said a little slower.

Alex's eyes became slits. "Show me."

Tom quickly put the laptop he was holding in his own hands, into Alex's, frightened by the murder in his voice.

Alex scanned the screen. In bold letters was the name CUB BEACON. He wondered why it was in capital letters, but dismissed the thought; he had more important things to worry about.

"Tom, call Brad."

Tom looked scared, but dialed the number.

He handed the phone over to Alex's awaiting hand and went back to eating his cereal and watching Power Rangers, hoping no one would die.

"Brad," he heard Alex say, "We have a problem,"

Thirty minutes later, Brad Lowish was sitting in their kitchen, hacking Facebook.

_Meanwhile:_

Eagle laughed, "Guys, look at this one," He clicked on the image to enlarge it, then laughed again.

Bear leaned into the office, trying to get a better look. When he did, he cracked up.

"That's Wolf?"

Eagle continued laughing, but managed to get out a "Yeah,"

Someone got a picture of Wolf being kicked out of the airplane. Only one person knew how, this Tom Harris kid. All Eagle had to do was search 'Wolf with Cub' and it came up. What a wonderful thing Facebook was.

Snake entered the room, then cracked up, joining Eagle and Bear on the floor.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Snake answered, laughing fit over.

"Hello, Simon" A mechanical voice said. Snake's face blanched considerably. "Would you mind handing the phone over to Xander?"

Snake swallowed hard, then passed the phone over to Eagle.

"Hello?" Eagle said

"Hello, Xander. May I ask why you created a false Facebook account." Eagle blanched as well.

"Actually no. You may not ask that."

The mechanical voice changed to a slightly agitated tone instead of a creepy-stalker tone. "You've crossed the line." the Voice said, then Eagle heard a click and knew the Voice had hung up.

Bear was on the urge of another laughing epidemic, but stopped short when he noticed both his team mates in pale unison.

"What?" he asked.

Eagle pointed to the phone, not helping very much in Bear's quest to find out what happened.

"Uh-huh," he said, then made the signal for _go on._

"Creepy voice. Threat. Weird" was what Eagle said.

"Uh. Wolf!" Bear yelled his comrades name, suddenly very weirded out.

He could hear Wolf grumbling all the way down the stairs and he stopped in the doorway with a bad case of bed head.

"What?" he growled irritably.

"Fox and Eagle had a creepy phone call." Bear said quickly, not wanting to get in the way of Wolf's wrath.

Wolf turned his head slightly to survey the room. His eyes fell on the computer screen and he stomped over to it to shut it off before continuing the survey. He noticed two pale faced SAS soldiers, or, at least, one pale SAS solider and one pale five year old and stopped again. Fox didn't pale easily.

"Fox?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What's wrong?" he tried again.

Fox seemed to snap out of his trance and he explained what happened to Wolf, who didn't pale but who's eyes widened slightly, which meant _something _coming from him.

"I say we go hide in a closet and wait this thing out! What about you?" Bear joked.

Everyone turned to him. "Yeah, good idea." Eagle agreed.

"Uh,...rhetorical question."

"What?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

"Well, I say we hide in a closet too."

Wolf shot Eagle a look and he promptly shut up.

Then, the door opened with a creak.

Everyone jumped in the air and when they came back down to earth, they all reached for their regulation P226 handguns which weren't there.

They all crept forward in unison and peeked into the foyer where the door was. Weirdly, it was closed, as if it never creaked.

Wolf made his way to it and jiggled the knob, then turned to the rest of his unit and mouthed, "_Locked"_.

They all sighed with relief and went back into the computer room.

"I don't think it's a big deal," Bear was saying as Wolf walked back into the room. "It was probably just some school boy who was dared to prank call us."

They were all huddled around the computer again and were on Facebook, attempting to log in.

Eagle typed the password in for the third time and clicked log in. The screen refreshed back to the home page. "What the-"

The screen blackened and words appeared. _Too far._

Everyone jumped back and ran up the stairs to the hall closet. Luckily, it was huge.

They were all huddled in it with their butts on the ground and their backs against the wall.

"That. Was. Creepy." Eagle said in an eerie voice.

"No kidding!" Bear whisper-yelled.

"I dare you to go back out there!" Eagle whisper-yelled back.

"Oh, come on, let's all go back," Fox said reasonably.

"Deal." they all said. Wolf reached for the door and twisted it, but it was locked.

"_Oh my gosh!_ There's a creepy _psycho_ in the house and we're stuck in _a closet._" Eagle said, getting more frightened by the second.

They all heard the front door burst open with force and they crouched down, shut their eyes tightly, and covered their ears.

"Come …. with you... hands up!" they heard faintly. The wood from the closet door clouded some words, but they understood.

Everyone had a confused expression on their face now and they quietly decided to do as the extraction team said. Wolf rammed against the door and it splintered around the lock, letting them come out.

On spy feet, Fox went first. "HEY!" he yelled, breaking the James Bond-esque vibe he was putting off.  
"WE'RE COMING DOWN! HOLD FIRE!" Wolf would have face palmed if he was not trying to be quiet. Then again, why were they trying? Fox ruined the sneak attack option.

Downstairs, they heard people arguing. "No, we tie them up, then scare the crap out of 'em."

"Yeah," someone agreed. "That's way more fun."

The people they heard were teenagers. With ropes.

They came to the end of the stairs and they heard the way-too-cheery voice of Cub. The long lost Cub only Wolf and Fox saw after he left Breacon Beacons. "Hey guys!"

Eagle gasped, "Cub?" he ran towards the teen and squished him in a hug.

"Eagle," Cub said, exasperated. "Oxygen is good."

He quickly let go and they finally noticed the rest of the people in the room.

"Who are they?"

"Classified."

"What are you doing here?"

"Classified."

"How are you here?"

"Classified.

"Who are you?"

Cub smiled smugly, _"Classified."_

* * *

_I know, it took me a _long_ time to write this, and I'm still not happy with it. But, I put it up to satisfy my imagination as well as your patience!_

_Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW and you'll recieve a virtual cookie!_


End file.
